Create or destroy water
| type5e = | refs5e = | level3e = | descriptors3e = | school3e = Conjuration (Creation) | refs3e = The destroy water version of this spell was apparently removed in 3rd and 3.5 edition. | type3e = | school2e = Alteration | spheres2e = Elemental Water | reversible2e = true | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Alteration | reversible1e = true | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = In 1st edition, druids could cast create water but not the reverse. }} Create or destroy water, also known simply as create water or destroy water, was a transmutation/alteration or conjuration spell that could create a quantity of drinkable water or remove a like quantity of standing water. Effects This spell had two functions with opposite effects. Create water conjured into being a quantity of potable water equivalent to rainwater. The earliest versions of this spell created up to 4 gal (15 L) of pure water per level of the caster within a distance of 10 ft (3 m) to 30 ft (9.1 m) and took one minute to cast. The next version reduced this to 2 gal (7.6 L) per level but increased the range and could be cast as a cantrip or orison by clerics and druids.The Player's Handbook 3.5 edition does not explain how much water a 0th-level caster can create. The rare version used by wizards brought forth 1 gal per level only. After the Second Sundering, the basic spell could summon 10 gal (38 L) of water and an addition 10 gal for each higher level allotted to the spell. The range of this version was 30 ft (9.1 m). Create water required an appropriately-sized empty volume in which to place the water. Attempts to create water inside a creature or a volume too small to hold the quantity being summoned would fail.The Player's Handbook 3.5 edition states that water weighs about 8 lb/gal (0.96 kg/L) and that 1 ft3 (28.3 L) of water weighs about 60 lb (27 kg). In 2nd edition, the figures given are 8 lb/gal (1.0 kg/L) and 64 lb (29 kg). All versions of create water could also be cast into an area as rain. The earliest versions could disperse the water as droplets in a 27 ft3 (1 yd3 or 0.76 m3) cube and could extinguish normal fires. The next version worked in a volume three times larger than the volume of the water being summoned. After the Second Sundering, the basic version of this spell produced 10 gal (38 L) of water in a 30 ft (9.1 m) cube. The size of the cube could be increased by 5 ft (1.5 m) in each dimension by allotting additional spell levels. Destroy water removed without trace (no fog, mist, steam, or vapor) a similar quantity of water from a nearby pool or receptacle. After the Second Sundering, this version of the spell could be used to remove fog in a cube whose size was determined in the same manner as for create water. Components All versions of this spell required verbal and somatic components to cast. The material component for create water was a drop of water, except for the cantrip/orison version with did not require any material component. For destroy water, some versions required a pinch of dust while others used sand. Appendix See Also * Create food and water * Transmute water to dust/improved create water Notes References Category:Transmutation spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Conjuration spells Category:Reversible spells Category:Creation spells Category:Anaurian spells